conception_foundationfandomcom-20200213-history
The day the Community Group meets the daughters of The Beatles
is The 2nd Episode of Community Plaza: The Series. Characters *Igor the Mii *Brook/Mikan is Cute *Sarah West *Pingy Animatronic *LinuxFan399 *Juzuno Lennon *Gerda Harrison *Rosalina Starr *Penny McCartney *Blythe Lennon *John Lennon *George Harrison *Ringo Starr *Paul McCartney *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hatsune Miku Plot Igor and the gang meet Junzuno Lennon and her gang. But then a mysterious person comes and captures a certain someone.... Story * ["Dolls in Pseudo Paradise - Track 9: Witch of Love Potion" plays. Igor awoke to the sound of a guitar, he walks to the hall. The music stops while the sound of the guitar plays.] * Brook: down the hall What is that guitar playing? * Igor: "I don't know." * Brook: "We better find out!" * Linux: "Let's go!" * guitar plays the song "Love Me Do" by The Beatles * was there, huming the song while playing * Brook: "Hm?" * Linux: "Um, miss?" * stops playing and humming and looks up * Juzuno: "Hm?" * Igor: "What you were playing in your guitar?" * Juzuno: "Love Me Do by the beatles, the band my father was in." * Brook: "Well, that was a great song." * Juzuno: "Thank you!" * Linux: "What is your name?" * Juzuno: "I am Juzuno Lennon." * Linux: "Nice to meet you, Juzuno. And the others?" * Juzuno: "They're Rosalina Starr, Blythe Lennon, Gerda Harrison, and Penny McCartney." * Rosalina: "Hi!" * Blythe: "Hey." * Gerda: "Hello." * Penny: "Ayyyy!" * Brook: "Hello!" * Igor: "Hi~" * walks towards the group, she is still wearing her sleepwear, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93_bnOj63xs "Dolls in Pseudo Paradise - Track 10: Reincarnation" plays. ] * Rosalina: Oh? Who's this cute lady over there? * Brook: "Nozomi Toujou." * Nozomi: "Hello." * Girls wave and start to leave for the [[Musical Live! Community Music Theater]] * Brook: "Wait! Let's come with you!" * Linux: "Yeah!" * Penny: "Okay!" * group follow the girls...after they put their regular clothing on. * Igor: he looks around, he notices Hatsune Miku. "Miku?" * Miku: "I'd knew you would leave!" * Brook: "Hi Miku!" * Miku: "Hi!" * Penny: "This is Hatsune Miku!" * Igor: "I know Hatsune Miku, Penny." * Penny: "Oh." * Miku: "I'd knew you would leave GoCity! * Igor: "And you were right." * was singing "Oh! Darling while strumming a few strings on the guitar * somethings were watching them... * Blue Meanie Minion 1: Look at all those people! How are we gonna get our hands on the princess? * Blue Meanie Minion 3: Shhh! We don't want them to hear us! * Blue Meanie Minion 2: But what do we do! * Blue Meanie Minion 3: I'll tell you what we do! WE GO RIGHT PASS THEM!! * Miku hears and sees the Blue Meanie Minions * Blue Meanie Minion 1: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! * minions start to run away, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRpJytxJfnU "Undertale - Alphys Takes Action (Original Remix)" plays. ] * Miku: Look! to the Minions heading towards the castle * Linux: "What are those things!?" * Juzuno: "Those are Blue Meanie minions! Which means.... oh no." * Igor: "Juzuno?" * Nazomi: "What are they planing to do at the castle?!" * the castle * Blue Meanie Chief: "Hmmm..... he should already be here! He said "I'll let you rule this whole land in exchange of Princess Ayaka" What a pitful liar!" * Ayaka: up "Who is this "He" you're talking about!?" * Blue Meanie Chief: "Would you like to know?" Smirks * Ayaka: "Ungraceful fool!" * Minions: "Oooooooo!" * Blue Meanie Chief: "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" * Sarah West's Room * Sarah: "Strange Blue people, eh? Those are the blue meanie minions, they're probably trying to take over Community City with their Chief." * Nozomi: "Where are they?!" * Sarah: "......Sigh I'm sorry to say this, but they probably held Ayaka hostage in her own castle." * Linux: "Aw man..." * Brook: "We should rescue her!" * runs out the door into the hallway * Igor: "Brook!" * runs after brook and the others follow * Juzuno: back while running "Thank you, Sarah!" * Sarah: "Anytime!" * all run out the hotel and head for the castle * {End of episode 2}